Queen Isabella
by Silverblossoms
Summary: When a lie tears them apart will she be able to forgive him when he comes begging?


This is a one shot, it was written for the butterflies of the closet a few months ago so I don't think they'd mind me sharing now.

Queen Isabella

"The king has renounced you, you must leave the palace at once." Shame I'm sent home in shame, my people, my family, my father's subjects, they all know and have heard by now. The unwanted bride. How had this happened, what had I done, I've searched my soul these many days but still no answer would come, my heart which had barley awakened has withered and died within me, the king, that beautiful of most men of his land and the surrounding kingdoms, the envy of all who knew or even heard of him, the youngest to have ever sat on the throne in any known kingdom to this day. His prowess on the battlefield was legendary, and when it had been decided by him that instead of warring with our kingdom which was the nearest to his own lands but to take my father's only child's hand in marriage, namely me, I had run and hid.

Father had soothed my fears with stories of this young king's kindness, a little known fact he said, this king Edward of the Dales was bandied about in every circle of kingdoms far and wide,and when I first laid eyes upon him my young foolish heart had sung within my chest, and now this. Cast aside like refuge, with nary a word of warning, not even a goodbye.

"Daughter you must eat, it is not good that you have gone these many days without sustenance, come you must eat something lest you perish."

"Let me die father, what use am I to you, I've brought shame upon your head, I've tarnished your throne, I would that you banish me to some abandoned castle afar off so I may wallow in peace."

"Nonsense girl have you no faith? If I know one thing it is this, whatever foul deed was done to bring this about will be brought to light, and this I know as well, that when that young king gazed upon you at the first he was smitten, how could he not be, I watched him that night and the following days of your ceremony, he's very taken with you, I can't help but to think that there was some jealousy at play here. Remember his people would've wanted him to wed a noble woman of their own, these political things are always full of intrigue..."

"Yes father but tell me, has there ever been a case such as mine, where a wife had been cast out like offal, no words spoken, no explanation, I was treated worst than a dog."

"Yes and you shall make him pay when he comes begging on bended knee."

"Never, my Edward is too proud."

"Ah, so you still hold a tender for our king yes."

"I do not wish to speak of him, my foolish heart knows nothing, I should take my trusty dagger and plunge it into the stupid thing so I could find some solace at last."

"Such drivel, hush now and let me think."

I left him to his pondering as I walked atop the parapet, it's the only place I found any respite these days. Even my maids glanced upon me with pity, it was most humbling.

Not even the birds in their plumage brought the joy they once did, they only served to remind me of the days I spent with Edward walking in the palace gardens as we got to know each other, or the beautiful parrot he'd had brought to me as my very own, even he was lost to me now, everything taken, but why? Oh will the pain never end, why hadn't I the strength to throw myself down from here, why couldn't I end my own sorrow. Coward, spineless fool.

Edward

"Edward what have you done, where is Isabella?"

"Not now mother, do not mention that female's name to me."

"What has gone on here, your father and I go to our lands in the north and come back to this madness, my new daughter in law banished and no one would tell me why, my son is in his cups and it's not even half a day yet, no no my son, you will tell me and you will tell me now."

"Esme..."

"No Carlisle, I will not leave it, I know my children and I know when my son gave his heart I will not rest until I know who broke it and why."

"She cheated on me."

"Never."

"Mother..."

NEVER...princess Isabella did not cheat on you have you gone mad?"

"I saw her..."

"You saw what?"

"I saw her meet with him in secret they passed time together, I cannot..."

"Who did she meet?"

"There's a note, here." I gave her the damaging missive that had been given to me, the filth that had turned my days of sunshine to ash. I had fallen in love with a girl at first sight, given her my heart before an exchange of words, only to be played the fool.

"Who gave this to you?"

"Does it matter, you see what it says."

"And I will explain but first I will have the name of the one who gave it."

"Irina Denali."

"Ah, so the scum is rising to the top of the pot, do you know how she came by this?"

"No, I didn't think to ask, what difference does it make?"

"Jacob is Isabella's childhood friend Edward, the young man is impaired, he was born with one leg shorter than the other, when others shunned and scorned him our Bella took him under her wing, he's a few summers younger than she, though to hear her tell it her adopted brother of the heart is a giant."

"How..."

"How do I know, because she shared this with me, this letter is about a promise she made to him when she wed you, that she would gain your permission to bring him here."

"But I saw them, they embraced."

"As they should, do you not greet Alice and Rosalie the same after a long absence?"

"But why didn't she tell me, why didn't she defend herself?"

"Did you give her a chance, if I know you son you did not, you have a cool head only on the battlefield, in everything else you're as hotheaded as some we will not mention."

"Leave me out of it woman."

My father joked as he reclined on the divan in my private rooms which my mother had barged into unannounced, as was her way.

"If this is true I...oh my...fuck...excuse me mother, I didn't mean..."

"Totally understandable son, now what are you going to do about this mess?"

"I'm going to get my wife." I was out the door in a hurry until I reached the stables and realized I was in my dressing gown and barefoot to boot. No wonder my servants had given me a wide birth I probably looked like a lunatic, heaven knows I've been acting like one these last few weeks.

I ran back to my rooms where my mother stood holding out my clothing with a smirk on her face.

"I think I'd better come with you son, you might muck things up again."

"Thanks mother, greatly appreciated."

I'm coming for you my queen, I hope her kind heartedness extended to idiot husbands who made a spectacle of her. For fuck's sake I'd made her a laughingstock throughout the kingdoms. I'm so sorry Isabella I'll make it up to you I promise.

Bella

"Queen Isabella your king has arrived you must come."

"I am no queen, I have no king." My heart was racing so loudly it was a wonder the maids couldn't hear it.

"You must get dressed mistress, please come."

"No, leave me." They knew better than to bother with me after that, no doubt they'd rush off to father to tell him I was being difficult, it has been three weeks since I've been home, even father has given up trying to talk to me, I find comfort only in my own company and my memories, memories of a love so short lived and never consummated.

My thoughtful king or so I thought had sought to give me time to get to know him before bedding me, now I knew there was something more at play, that viper Tanya Denali had whispered it in my ears often enough but I'd chosen not to believe her, instead I'd put my trust in my stupid heart and his foul lies, if I had the chance I would cut them from his throat with a rusted knife.

"Come come what is this, your king has arrived get yourself together."

"I will not see him, if ever I should lay eyes upon that one again it would be his last day on earth."

"Why me, why me, Isabella, stop this nonsense at once and heed me, my child does not speak like this, she has a forgiving heart, she has understanding, she was raised in such a manner, what has come over you girl?"

"I will not see him."

"Bah, do as you please I'm only trying to secure your crown for your obstinate head."

He went back the way he came leaving me alone.

Edward, my Edward was here, oh to look at his face once more, those eyes of his that told such tales, to hear his voice as he quoted some prose, no I will not think on it, he was lost to me, let him go back to his side piece, for whatever political reason he now found himself here I had no interest.

I heard the rustling of silk, maybe one of the palace women come to talk me into seeing the traitor of my heart.

"You tell Edward the knave to go straight to the bowels of hell, I have no wish to see him." Well, at least my spirit was back from hiding.

"Have you no greeting for your mother in law little one?"

"Lady Esme..." And the floodgates opened up at the sight of one who had shown such kindness in a land where there was hardly any to be found.

"Hush child I am here to see things set right."

I bawled like a newborn babe with no shame whatsoever all over this fine lady's silk clothing.

"I hate him, he's dead to me."

"Yes I know my Carlisle have been dead to me on many of occasions over the years, there were times when I even tried to make it a reality."

"What, what do you mean?" I sat back as she dried my tears.

"Ah, that's for another time, right now we must go meet your husband."

"I have no husband, he cast me aside..."

"A dire misunderstanding on his part yes, but did we not discuss the vagaries of men, since you have no mother did I not take it upon myself to teach you about the short comings of men, dolts all of them." She always could make me laugh with her wit.

"I shan't forgive him ever."

"So don't."

"What, but I thought..."

"If you don't want to forgive him then don't, but you would be a fool to let your enemies win. Tell me now Isabella, before this unfortunate happenstance, were you not happy with my son, did you not find him at all appealing?"

"Of course I did until he turned into a monster, did you know he didn't even tell me himself that I was to go, he sent that...Denali viper, his mistress no less to impart the news. You laugh, you laugh at my humiliation?"

"No child, I laugh at the wiles of that one, I can assure you that my son would never have sent her to do his bidding, he's many things but stupid he's not an she's never been in his bed and never will be, bah Edward can barley stand the woman."

"But he did, she told me."

"I dare say she might've used her cunning to intercept the one sent to you but Edward would never have sent her,as to the other she used an old woman's trick to bring friction between you and your love, jealousy my dear, you've seen my son in action, think you that he would've married you if his heart belonged to another?"

"Either way it doesn't matter, he sent me away without any explanation, I've been hidden away here in shame..."

"I know child and believe me I've given him a good tongue lashing for his stupidity and you may do the same and worse if you choose but first you must greet him in the hall, you wouldn't bring shame on your poor father by refusing now would you?"

"Drats, fine, but you tell that son of yours that it will be a cold day in hell before I speak to him again."

Kids, bah, what do they know?

Edward

Thank you mother for at least getting her to come down. I had to rush away before I was found eavesdropping, my father in law had been kind enough to let me sneak into the room leading to the parapet, I'd heard every word, there was hurt and anger but no distaste, no real hate I could work with that. And where did my sweet Isabella learn to speak like that?

Bella

"Oh lady Isabella, can we still not call you my queen?"

"No, I will not answer to that lie." He thought to shame me before the known world, hah, he an take his crown and shove it."

"As you wish my lady, as you wish, might I say you look grand, the most beautiful woman in all the kingdoms."

I used the looking glass, a new invention that catered to the vanities of silly women if you ask me, now they had something else other than their big heads and bloated egos to lie to them.

I did look quite pretty though, not the raving beauty that my ladies in waiting would have me believe but, more than passing fair if I d say so myself.

Enough of that, I had a king to fry, it'd funny how I've been down in the doldrums these many weeks, fighting despair and heartache, but with his arrival my old fighting spirit has returned. I'd tried so hard to be the lady my king deserved and not the hellion I'd been labeled my whole life, I'd been pleasant and kind even in the face of adversity. I'd smiled when I wanted to bash a face in or ignored I stead of trampling won't my horse and look where that had got me. Well king Edward was in for a surprise; came to fetch me home did he, we'll just see about that.

Edward

"So tell me young Jacob, how has your mistress been since she's been home?"

"Your majesty, I'm not sure I should be talking to you, no disrespect but if she should catch me consorting with the enemy..." The young man made the sign of a knife across the throat.

"Nonsense my little dove would never do such a thing, why she's so gentle as to barely touch the ground as she walks."

He almost fell off his horse with laughter.

"What is so funny Jacob?"

"Gentle...she's...are you sure we speak of the same fair maiden, your wife, the one you wed in these halls not too long ago?"

"Of course, what kind of question is that?"

"I mean no harm your majesty,it's just, she's so not as you describe her, the Isabella I know would spit in the devil's eye as they say."

"But that cannot be true, she was ever gentle and soft spoken...now what did I say?" He was off on another round of choking laughter and it's beginning to feel like I'd fallen down a rabbit hole or maybe I'd drunk too much ale, something was amiss.

"Tell me, did she never lose her temper?" His eyes were laughing with humor as he asked.

"She doesn't have one, she has the most pleasant disposition of anyone I've ever met, in fact there were times when I wished she had more spirit, it made it hard to envision certain things she was so skittish...never mind that now, what is it you say, my Bella is not like that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, now are we going to talk all day or are we going to spar,l haven't had a good sparring partner since, well never mind that your majesty, I feel the need for a good bout."

"Are you sure Jacob, I will not hurt you?"

I had seen what my mother had spoken of, his disability and his height, he was a strapping young lad, of fair countenance yes, but when he spoke of my queen he spoke with reverence and just a bit of youthful adoration but not the burning lust I was led to believe they shared. Lies, all lies, which I will deal with later but first things first. I will take my queen home with me no matter what.

The sparring match between me and Jacob was going well, we started out slow since I was not sure of his skill and had no wish to harm him, he had the sweet innocence of a child yet being all of fifteen summers, to think I'd been jealous of the boy, that I'd almost destroyed her, please let it not be too late.

"Jacob I think you're a fraud."

"Your majesty?"

"Yes, I think you use your impairment to lull others into a false sense of security but you're rather skilled with the sword, your leg does not hamper you at all does it?"

He beamed with pride, his chest swelling at the praise and I could see why she loved him, why she took him under her wing. I had not been wrong in my assessment, she did have a heart of gold.

"The one who taught me said there's no fairness in fighting, I must use every trick, every advantage and always go in for the kill."

"He taught you well."

He was back to laughing again but I ignored it this time, instead I thrusted and parried.

The loud scream came from out of nowhere and before I could react I was attacked from behind, I barley had time to avoid the sword coming at my kidney but was not fast enough to avoid being tripped and falling to my ass. A sword was thrust as close to my throat as any had ever been and the most magnificent sight stood over me.

"King or no, I will kill you if you touch my bother again."

I could not help the roar of laughter that escaped me and thankfully my quick reflexes saved my hide, it seemed my queen did not take kindly to being laughed at and tried to carry out her threat.

"You dare raise a sword against your king and husband?" I was on my feet and well out of her reach.

"I have no husband and my father is the only king I swear allegiance to, I see before me a scurvy dog."

"ISABELLA, watch your tongue, I will make room for your tender feelings but had you addressed me as such in other company other than young Jacob I would've had to admonish you most severely."

"Think you I care, I care nought for you or your people and what they think, go home to your concubine, I hope you catch the pox and your member rots off."

"There's your gentle bride." Jacob whispered out the side of his mouth, the young pup was having a hard time keeping his laughter in check.

"Come away from there Jacob before I run him through, it would be just like you to pick on a helpless innocent, you, you...mongrel."

I rolled my eyes at her, seems my little dove had the talons of an eagle and the vocals of a harpy.

"We were sparring Isabella, your husband did not harm me."

"Sparring, how came you to know him, he's only just arrived, come let me see you, did you hurt yourself, the brute didn't harm you you're sure?" She rushed over to him clucking like a mother hen, now he was the one rolling his eyes at me.

"No, he didn't harm me in the least, and he sought me out that's how we came to be here so if there're any heads to be bashed let it be his, I'm tired of you beating what few brains I have to a pulp."

"Stuff it Jacob, oi, why are you with him then if not avenging your sister's honor?"

"Now Bella bear, I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was just feeling him out...yes that's it, I was feeling him out to see what he wants here."

The little liar mouthed the words sorry at me over her head, they were a sight to behold, he was almost twice her size and she had him backing away hands up in surrender, then again I was a few inches taller than he and she saw no danger in coming after me either.

"Well did you best him at least?"

"Yes, you taught me well, I used all my cunning to best him." It seemed young Jacob had an aversion to the truth, I'd have to watch him when we took him home with us, he seemed more a mischievous youth than the man he appeared to be because of his overgrown girth.

"Well my queen are we to leave this day or do you need more time to get your things together."

"Jacob would you kindly inform this specimen that I have no intentions of going anywhere with him unless it's to escort him to the gates of hell."

"I should have your father brought up on charges of fraud." I folded my arms across my chest and prepared for the hell fire I was sure was about to be heaped on my head.

"What is this, how did my father defraud you or do you mean to defame the character of yet another?"

"He pretended to me that you were a lady of high birth, a princess of the highest and finest order, but instead I find myself saddled with a hoyden, a veritable shrew."

Steam was practically rising from her nostrils as she turned on me.

"Take that back you rakehell, you cad, you adulterer, I hate you."

Of course each word was punctuated by a thrust of her sword; after the initial surprise I realized how skilled she was as I had to concentrate so as not to be run through. She was magnificent, hair flying as it had come undone from the intricate style she'd been wearing when she first came upon us. Her surcoat of deep blue velvet over a lighter blue silk made her eyes shine, the natural cerulean color was even more enhanced adding to her already extraordinary beauty.

Better pay attention before your virgin bride guts you on this field, and wouldn't that be one for the history books?

Virgin, ah yes.

I pulled a fast one and got in under her guard pulling her close to my chest so my whispered words would be for her ears only.

"If I'd known you had this much fire I would've fucked you on our wedding night." I pushed her away after that incendiary remark.

"Arrrghhhh, never you...ooooohhh..." She was quite a sight in her anger as she came at me with everything she had.

"Now now my little queen, you mustn't let anger rule your head, that's the surest way to lose the battle." I toyed with her knowing my words would only work to inflame her more, all the while young Jacob sat on the grass with a big stupid grin on his face. Of course he was championing his mistress, he wouldn't dare side with me and I understood fully why.

"That's it Bella bear get him." What an upstart. Of course when I bested her he gave me a thumbs up, behind her back of course, I was going to have to teach the boy not to be afraid of the little hellion.

I soon grew tired of our battle and took her down with one foot behind both of hers, I made sure to break her fall before going down on top of her

"I'm sorry Isabella." I whispered the words softly with all the heartfelt regret I felt. I saw the telltale hitch of her breath and for a second I glimpsed the girl who'd taken moonlit walks in the gardens with me, but she was soon replaced with a fiery glare and a spitting hellcat.

"Sod off arsehole."

My eyes widened in surprise and my body went lax giving her time to roll from under me. I didn't know whether to laugh or tan her backside. In the end laughter won out because I'd learned something here today, I'd learned that she was hurt yes, and angry but she was in no way indifferent, and one more thing I'd ascertained, my young bride cared for my welfare, on more than one occasion during our sparring, because of my egotistical assumption that no mere woman could best me I'd been a little lax, she could've done me harm then but refrained. I will hold onto those little crumbs for now, heaven knows how long she'd make me suffer for my ignorance.

"So Jacob what do you think, do I stand a chance with our fair queen, that most gentle of women?" He had the poor manners to snort at that.

"Gentle, sure, and that horse of yours is a lamb."

"You're comparing your sister to my Frisian?"

"Ssh, keep it down you never know when she's about she's a sneaky one that one."

The boy had no fear with me, he shushed me, bossed me around and pretty much told me what to do, I understood it was a measure of his comfort with me, it made my heart glad to know that he felt this level of comfort in my presence and I and no qualms whatsoever about using that to my advantage; in the last day and a half since my arrival I had come to see that other than her father, Jacob was the most important thing to her, well, other than me of course, I refused to believe that I had lost her for always.

Last night at table she had sat next to me in high dudgeon, at first she had refused to share a trencher with me but I insisted and since she didn't want to draw attention to herself she had grudgingly given in, it was quite comical the way she tried to bite off my fingers when I fed her a piece of pheasant from my hand.

"Well, what's your answer, do I or not?"

He seemed to contemplate my words before giving me an answer and for the first time since we met I saw a serious side to young Jacob.

"I think you might, but I think you hurt her heart and once you've hurt the heart of one such as she, well, you have to be gentle, for all her fire and sass she has a soft heart, look at me for example, my own mam set me out at an early age, my Bella took me into the castle and dared even the king to say her nay, and I've been her brother ever since. She's bloodied plenty a nose on my behalf until I learned how to fight for myself."

"About that, did I hear you say she taught you to fight?"

"She sure did."

"And who taught her?"

"Well now that's a story in itself, Bella has always been aware that a king needs sons and since she's her farther's only child she's always set out to fill that role, so when it came time to learn the ways of women she kicked up such a fuss as to be heard from here to the holy lands, the upshot was that if she had to learn bloody sewing and candle making, her words mind you, that she was to be allowed equal time each day learning the art of war. That fight went on for a fortnight until she got it into her head to stop eating until her father gave in to her demands, she locked herself in her rooms, only I knew how to get through the secret passage to reach her and though I tried sneaking her food she wouldn't touch it, she has great honor."

"Either that or the woman is daft."

He shook his head at me, "I can see you're going to need me with you when you return home, now that the cat's out of the bag and you know she's no shrinking violet you say things like that to her she'll brain you but good."

"What happened after she locked herself in the room?"I chose to ignore his quite accurate assessment of just what might occur.

"Well three days later her father realized she meant what she said so he relented."

"This secret passage you mentioned..." I gave him a pointed look.

"Oh no you don't she'd know I was the one to tell and that'll be the end of me. You're on your own there you majesty, you can hold me over an open pit, flay the very skin from my back I still won't tell."

"Tell me Jake, did you get your flair for the dramatic from her as well?"

"Jacob, what day is today, what are you about, consorting with the enemy again I see."

"No such a thing sister, this husband of yours is a bothersome sort, always he seeks me out with his infernal questions..."

"If you play along I'll tell you where the passage is." This last was whispered to me in an aside.

"Sorry young Jacob, I'll try not to bother you again it's just that I know you're the only one who knows my love and would be best suited to answer any questions I might have about my fair queen." I liked the blush that brought to her cheeks although her eyes still spat fire at me.

"Humph, you leave my Jacob alone, come along Jacob."

"Where are you off to fair Isabella?"

She huffed and flounced before answering.

"If you must know your annoyance we're going hunting and you're not invited."

"Oh...that's okay then, I guess I can find something else to do around here, though hunting might've been fun, I haven't had time since I was a lad, being king is so hard sometimes, takes all your time and energies, oh well have fun you two." I started off at a slow pace, I must've made a sorry sight with my slumped shoulders and dejected look. I heard them whispering back and forth before she called out to me.

"Alright, you may accompany us but no talking."

The smile on my face rivaled the sun for brightness.

"No talking, got it, is that a new rule or is that the norm?" She looked at me like I was the village dolt.

"If you talk it will scare away the prey, have you never been taught the skill?"

"No time, I was a youth when my mother's father died making me king, I've never really had time for such things, I've always been told what to do." Good one Edward plant that seed give her food for thought, heaven help me if she ever finds out I'm an excellent huntsman.

My wife is quite the hunter, I stayed back and played the novice while she and Jacob hunted venison in her farther's forest. Her aim was true and her skill made me proud to call her mine as she brought down a six point buck; quite a feat for one so young and tiny to boot.

Jacob beamed like the proud little brother he was as we men were tasked with bagging the kill.

"Did you see Edward, you think you can do that?" She was so excited to be showing me her skill, the light in her eyes once more reminding me of the young carefree girl I'd taken into my home not so long ago, where had it all gone wrong, why hadn't I known what was afoot, the deceit that was brewing to tear us apart? Now was not the time to dwell on such things though as she stood watching me expectantly, waiting for an answer to her question. Time to play the deprived king again.

"I'm not sure, wouldn't it be easier to stab it with my sword?"

She rolled her beautiful eyes and released an exasperated sigh that almost had me in stitches, it was quite a chore to keep a straight face. My poor put upon queen, to be saddled with such an inept mate.

"Now Edward how do you propose to get close enough to the beast to bring it down, I assure you they're not dumb animals."

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that, maybe you should teach me your skill with the bow then."

She didn't seem to know what to make of that suggestion but I didn't give her time to ponder.

"I don't think a king should be less skilled than his subjects, my education has been sorely lacking since I've spent most of my youth at war with my enemies, trying to secure my throne and still until now I'm faced with opposition at every turn." I sounded as pitiful as a beggar.

That small glimpse of my compassionate girl shone through for the briefest of seconds before it was gone again. Damn, looks like my job was going to be even harder than I first thought, problem is I don't have much more time to give her to get over her mad, I have to leave in two days and she was coming with me no matter what.

Bella

"I will not go, what has he done to gain my forgiveness, nothing, one sorry that's what he gave after destroying my good name. I will not have it, I will not, I will not; have the union annulled, we've yet to consummate the marriage, the church will allow this."

"Isabella stop speaking foolishness girl, the king will never allow his marriage to be annulled do you wish to bring war down on your poor father's head do you not see how he has humbled himself by coming after you here, now everyone knows how he treasures you. What king has ever done such a thing?"

"I care not one wit that he came here, he has yet to tell me why I was treated so poorly, eight whole days he's been here and not once has he said.

"He's been to busy wooing you, what of all the trinkets he brought you here and how he sits in the solarium of an evening and plays the harp for you, why can you not give a little?"

I refused to answer, first the lady Esme and now my own father. Everyone seemed to think I should just forgive and forget no one seemed to understated the pain of a love torn apart before it was given time to grow and become more, the pain of having your love spurn you and turn you aside, it wasn't to be borne.

"I've told you what must be, your husband has said you're leaving in another day, I will not stand in his way, if you choose to go against his wishes then you'll bring this anger down on your own head, I wash my hands of the whole thing." With that he turned and left my chambers. I know they wanted me to play the dutiful wife, but how could I trust him not to hurt me again, who knows what would set him off again, even Jacob was siding with the rat, not that he's come right out and said it but I know he thinks I'm being too hard on his precious new friend. Traitor! And how dare he king Edward the sod go behind my back and speak to my father of this as if I were a child, one more day and I must leave the safety of my home and go back to his home where everyone had been witness to my shame, never. I should've run him through with my sword when I had the chance,as a matter of fact...

Edward

I wonder how things went with her father, my mother hadn't fared very well before she had to leave herself earlier this day, now it was the king's turn to try to talk some sense into his hard headed daughter. I haven't heard any screaming so maybe she took the news better from her sire. Young Jacob has been in hiding this day and no wonder, my lady's temper is a sight to behold, (from afar) and her tongue has the sting of an asp.

I grabbed my sword and jumped to the other side of the bed away from the door In one motion at the sound of the threat. The door had been thrown against the wall forcefully startling me into action, the castle was under attack it seemed. It's rather telling that my first thought was for her safety...

"Cur, rotted fruit of a corrupted vine." My little flower petal flew at me, sword held high and murder in her eyes.

"For the love of...Isabella whatever has gotten into you now?" As if I didn't know.

"I'm not going anywhere with you you cad."

"Yes, you are." I sidestepped her thrust and parry, deflecting her sword.

"Stop this nonsense before you hurt yourself."

"Me get hurt, I think not."

"You know you cannot stay here you must return home with me."

"I will not go where I'm not wanted, and I damn sure won't share you with your courtesan."

"She is not my anything, how often must I say this?"

"Lies, all lies, she told me herself, she took great joy in telling me every time you went to her bed while you refused mine, arrrgggghhhh." I barely escaped with my guts intact that time, I don't want to harm her but neither did I want to be hurt. Her words cut me to the quick, that she had believed these lies all this time, that they'd been uttered in her presence was a blow to me, I would never have wanted for her to suffer such a thing to her young heart. Someone would pay and pay dearly for causing her this added hurt but first I had to deal with my harridan.

"Maybe we should put the swords away and talk?"

She stopped long enough to glare at me.

"Now you want to talk, why didn't you talk when you cast me out?"

"Again with this, I said I was sorry what more do you want from me, I made a mistake, I came here to rectify it, my enemies are even now amassing an army to attack my holdings and instead of being at home seeing to my defense I am here with you, now stop this at once."

"You made a mistake, would you mind telling me what that mistake was?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"I mean you dolt, why was I cast aside, what mistake did you make?"

"But you were told..."

"No never, I was never given the chance to defend myself against whatever the accusation, that she devil only told me that you renounced me and that you wanted me gone anon."

"What she devil, I sent my man with the news."

"Well your...light skirt was the one to tell me, have you any idea of the hurt that caused me, or was that your intent?"

"Never, never, I never would've done such a thing no matter how I thought you betrayed me."

"Betrayed you, what say you?"

"Neve mind that now, we're past that, will you come home with me?"

"We're past..." She was back to fighting again.

"Enough of this." I knocked the sword from her hand and pulled her down to the bed beneath me.

"Stop this queen Isabella, what's done is done we can't go back and change it but we shouldn't make it worse by letting this go on."

"My father is going to have the union annulled at my request, the church will allow this since we've never consummated our vows."

" I will never allow such a thing." My heart fairly beat out of my chest at her words, annulment, never, she would never leave me I won't allow it.

"Think you I care?" She was breathing hard and erratically,in her eyes I didn't see the hate she wanted me to believe she bore me, instead I saw hurt and sadness.

"I know not how often I can say this, I'm sorry I doubted you, I'm sorry I set you aside but I will not let you go, you are mine for now and always no one else shall have what's mine, never. Those few weeks we had together, did you not feel even a little for me, I felt for you, I think I fell in love with you walking in the moonlight, please don't make us both pay for my one stupid mistake for the rest of our lives."

"Why should I trust you, you made promises before but they were all broken and for what so you could have her? Why didn't you just marry her in the first place, because you needed an alliance with my father and his people? I'm nothing but a pawn..."

"I've tried to reason with you but I can see there's no reasoning with you, since you think an annulment is your escape let's just take care of that right now."

"What, what're you doing?"

"What I should've done long ago." I tore her chemise down the middle as she stared at me in shocked silence.

Meanwhile I was struck dumb by the beauty of her bountiful breasts.

"Heavenly saints above you're magnificent." I couldn't help myself even if I wanted to; I'd meant to take her by force yes but the sight of her creamy luscious skin made me want to take my time and treat her like the precious gift she was.

"Right or wrong I mean to have you now Isabella." She screamed some very imaginative invectives at me as I bit softly into one of her plump mounds until the nipple popped into my mouth.

Sweet, her taste on my tongue was like ambrosia, the feel of her flesh under my hands and mouth brought great pleasure. Lifting my head away from her I gazed once more at her beauty.

"If I'd gotten even a hint of the beauty hidden beneath your garb I would've taken you long ago."

"It's just flesh, one body is as good as another." Her voice was a cross between sulky and needy.

"No Isabella's that's where you're wrong, knowing that you're mine, all of you, makes it that much more special."

I didn't give her time to argue but took her lips in a searing kiss; there's something to be said for stealing a kiss from a spitting wildcat. "Cease." She stopped her futile struggles and fumed up at me I'm sure she'd try to do me in if I laughed right now but the look of petulance on her face was almost comical.

"Give me your tongue, do you not remember our kisses shared under the starlit skies, have you any idea how hard it was to take you back to your rooms and walk away, never again. When I get you back to my home where you belong things will be very different. All that fire you have, I can't wait to take you, all of you." I felt the increased pace of her heartbeat as my words worked perfectly to fire her imagination.

When I took her lips again, my hand holding her jaw still she tried holding back her tongue but I drew it forth with mine, one hand cupping her magnificent tit. Dragging my lips away from hers I kissed my way down her body until once again her plump nipple was in my warm mouth, I used my teeth to tease and torment that delicious morsel until see was writhing beneath me. I trailed a path down her body until it covered her heat under her skirts; her soft curls tickled my palm as I sought out her hidden folds with my fingertips. With one strong pull on her nipple I felt her essence seep into my hand even as she cried out from the double pleasure.

I teased her tight entrance until I got the first knuckle inside, the double onslaught had her writhing in heat as she arched her back forcing her breast deeper into my mouth as I fucked her with the tip of my finger. Her legs which had been stiff in her resistance now fell listlessly apart as I forced my finger gently farther inside her. I couldn't wait to feel that tight wetness around my cock but I would prepare her first. Her opening was so small it gave me pause for the briefest of moments but I had no doubt that if I took my time with her she would have no trouble taking me. Hopefully I would make it through the foreplay without spilling my seed like a green lad but it might be a close call.

I used my free hand to fumble with the lacings of my pants, freeing my raging rod which refused to be confined a minute longer; I couldn't resist rubbing it against her thigh before settling between her splayed legs.

Without warning I released her tit from the confines of my hungry mouth and worked my way down to her cunt where I buried my tongue lapping up all that sweet cream that she'd made just for me.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh..." Her natural instinct had her grabbing fistfuls of my hair in her hands as she lifted her hips into my mouth seeking more. My tongue was a merciless weapon as I dug in deep forging past her tightness until I felt her hymen at the tip of my tongue.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath praying for patience. I wanted to plunge into her sweetness over and over again until this fire was sated but that was for another time. I took my sweet time eating away at her until her juices covered my lower face and her whole body had gone limp; her little love button was swollen and soft, sensitive to my touch, she cried out as I sucked it into my mouth before licking her one last time.

Holding her plump cheeks in my hands I lifted her to meet my thrust as I aimed to breech her swiftly.

"Ow." She bucked against me as I tore through her innocence.

"Ssh, ssh it's okay baby, it's okay." Soft gentle kisses planted along her beautiful face helped to calm her as I called on all my inner strength to stay still. I was in, in the hottest, tightest, sweetest place I'd ever been but I wasn't prepared for the overwhelming feelings of love and possessiveness that assailed me. She laid me bare, heart, mind and soul in that moment everything that I am and will ever be belonged solely to her.

I looked upon her with wonder as she looked back at me with a slight sheen of tears from the pain she suffered at the lost of her maidenhead, but also there was a look of amazement and the adoration she'd once bore me.

"You feel it too, do you really want to give this up love, wouldn't it be counted as a sin?" I finally started a slow in and out slide into her as she closed her eyes in surrender.

She's as stubborn as a pigheaded mule; that's why even now she's laying crosswise over my lap atop my steed as she screams obscenities at my head and the head of our unborn children. Her poor father was positively mortified as my entourage looked on fighting their laughter as they knew they'd feel the flat of my sword against their backsides if I should see even one glimmer of teeth.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation as she flung even more insults at my head.

"Queen Isabella I'm not sure either of my parents would appreciate you calling me the scurvy bastard seed of a whoreson." Where did she learn such language anyway?

"Arggghhhhh, let me down from here this instant you oaf."

She kicked her legs in a futile attempt to escape; I raised my hand in a farewell salute to her father, made sure young Jacob was well seated on his mount behind me and moved out.

After a night spent in splendid lovemaking where we both enjoyed a passion few ever even came close to my beautiful bride had reverted back to form.

I opened my eyes to a fuming hellcat who it appeared had been glaring at me while I slept; it only took my eyes opening to have her lighting into me.

"You pig."

The smile that had started on my face died a sudden death as I realized the sweet warm woman of only a few hours ago was long gone to be replaced by my pain in the arse wife.

I guess it was rather forward of me to think that my expert loving had tamed her, no such luck.

We rode hard for home as I wanted to get there within another day or two, my wife had been riding astride before me for the last few hours after I'd decided that she'd had enough of riding upside down. She was nowhere near pleased but it couldn't be helped; now that I had her back in my clutches my mind had moved on of necessity to the troubles back at home, I had no doubt that I could quell whatever rebellion was underfoot but these little skirmishes were a bothersome nuisance,there were still some families left over from my grandfather's reign that thought I shouldn't have been crowned king and so every once in a while the little upstarts would find a following that would pump their heads full of rhetoric making them believe they stood a chance of usurping me and taking my throne. Other than these little blots I lived a rather peaceful existence these days; it was time for me to be seeing about my progeny, I needed an heir for my kingdom and my people were getting restless.

My marriage to Isabella had angered some but most were pleased with my choice since most of my subjects trusted my judgement. I'm going to have a time of it explaining or rather living down this up and down turmoil in our union of the past couple weeks, indecision could be perceived as a sign of weakness which I didn't need right now with all that was going on. By now the reason for her exile had been leaked and was most likely being bandied about, now she was returning home, I wasn't much interested in what anyone had to say beyond the fact that I didn't want her hurt or scorned by others because of my mistakes so obviously I would have to make some sort of announcement. Then there was the issue of the ones who'd conspired against her, well against us actually, I needed to know for a surety if they had set out to cause trouble or if they'd really believed something had been afoot.

"We'll camp here for the night." I halted my men in a copse of forestry that ran the length of a stream. I knew she had to be tired but she said nothing; stubborn wench.

My squire came over to help her down but I shooed him away, I didn't want anyone else's hands on her, after last night I was feeling rather territorial where she was concerned which was really stupid considering it was part of my squire's duties to help his lady, whatever the case I didn't want his hands on her.

My horse is fifteen hands high so she there was no way for her to alight by herself so I'd have to help her down. I climbed down and reached back up for her board stiff frame.

"How're you feeling my love?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Suit yourself, Alec get my lady a hot bath as soon as the tent's set up lad."

"Yes your majesty." The young man ran to do my bidding while Isabella tried to work the kinks out of her back and shoulders.

"I need to check on Jacob." She tried to walk around me but I stopped her with a hand on her elbow.

"No, I'll check on Jacob, he's one of my men now and unless you want him to be mistreated the way he was in your land you'll stop babying him and let him be a man."

"He's fifteen summers..."

"I've said all I mean to on the subject, let it be." I knew she wouldn't accept that because she's been nurturing him for so long but what she didn't understand, hadn't realized is that her babying him was more of a hindrance than a help. I've been watching the young lad since we met and I'd come to learn that he's not hampered by his impairment, anyone meeting him for the first time might be mistaken in thinking him weak, but it didn't take much to see that he had both inner and outer strength not to mention a beautiful heart.

She'd marched off away from me in a fury but her stiff legs from the day's ride didn't allow her to get too far in her piqué, she almost crumpled to the ground before I caught her up in my arms.

"I'm sorry love I know I rode us pretty hard today but we really need to get home in haste." She put her nose in the air and ignored me, I didn't let that stop me though. In the hours that we'd been riding I'd come up with a plan of action, no matter how offensive or nasty she was I was going to show her only tenderness, it's the least I could do after all. I accept full responsibility for this disaster, she was not to blame in the least for any of this so I will take the fall out on my shoulders since I'd been a neglectful husband and king who'd allowed her to be treated so poorly.

I hope she didn't make me suffer too long though it was hard not having the loving girl who'd first come to me months ago.

I left her to her bath behind the tent walls while I spoke to my men, Alec had set up our tent a little ways away from the others, not too far but far enough to afford us some much needed privacy. I kept my eyes trained on it to make sure she stayed safe, not that anyone would dare approach my tent especially since they knew she was at her bath, but that's the reason I was so focused on her even as I gave my men their orders for the night's protection and the morning's ride. Knowing that she was naked only a few feet away made me hungry and I didn't like the idea that any of my men might be imagining what the beauty looked like in her present state. I needed to overcome this new malady of mine, jealousy was a bloody nuisance.

The men were a little restless as they wanted to head to the water to wash away the day's grime, cook already had the meat roasting on a spit and the horses were rubbed down and fed. I'd charged my man Jasper with watching over Jacob while I saw to my wife's comfort. I'm sure my queen's ravenous by now, all she'd had to eat since luncheon was an apple and some water. Knowing her stubbornness I'd better let Alec or Jacob take her food in, she'd most likely throw it at my head if I tried.

See I'm learning how to deal with her already; I wondered how much damage I'd do if I tried to take her tonight, after all I'd breeched her maidenhead only the night before only to be followed by hours in the saddle, she was bound to be sore; still I'll test the waters later, maybe I'll wait until she was asleep so she wouldn't be tempted to do me bodily harm.

She's been fed and bedded down, the camp was finally quiet, my men keeping their ribaldry to a minimum out of respect to her presence. She'd put a bolster between our places on the spread furs that made up our bed. I removed it and threw it across the tent before pulling her forcefully into my arms. She struggled for a few moments but I didn't let go, she still refused to speak to me the stubborn woman.

"Stay." If I had to I would use my strength to overpower her because she had shown that there's no give in her so I'll have to do the taking. Fair enough, but I hoped she knew her strength was no match for mine.

Not long after her struggles subsided I cupped her under her shift, she was hot and soft and...wet?

Huh, seems my stubborn little dove likes being close to me, she may fight me all she wished but her body didn't lie. She clamped her legs together trapping my hand between her thighs I just simply bit into the flesh of she neck until she released in more ways than one. I was pleasantly surprised that such a simple act could make her juices flow but the evidence was in the palm of my hand.

Sweet mercy, such a sensual creature, so much fire and passion and so responsive to my touch. I played her body until she cried out in heat, her young ripe ass grinding back against my rod that was ready to rut in her. I tore the shift from her body to get to her as I turned her onto her back, she put up a token resistance but I held her arms down above her head and spread her legs with mine even as she glared up at me, I grinned down at her which made her try to kick me. I looked down at her ripeness, her pink petals opened for me soft with the dew of her essence as I guided my stiff shaft without hands into her opening and sunk in nice and slow. She grabbed me with her tightness as I threw my head back in deep pleasure; this was worth her ire and her rages against me, for this I'd endure her animosity for as long as it takes.

I held the sweet globes of her ass in both hands as I worked her on and off my cock, her beautiful breasts begged to be suck as her body betrayed her. Her wetness escaped and covered me as her hips moved against mine. Leaning over I took her nipple into my mouth and suckled, drawing upon it hard as if seeking sustenance. Soon, soon I will plant my seed in her womb, that more than anything will bind her to me forever, the thought made my head light and my body on fire. I placed my body flush against hers holding her tight as we mated, her cries rang out into the night as I sucked the soft skin of her neck, my hips driving into hers as I rode her to completion. Thankfully we were far enough so no one would hear her screams of pleasure for I swear I wouldn't have cared one jot in that moment so far gone was I. I couldn't stop so fever hot was my need to pour my seed into her, her tiny hands held onto my back as I pounded towards orgasm and when she bit into my neck in her final throes of ecstasy I said a silent prayer that my seed would be true and she'd be carrying my son by morning light.

Okay, so a night of sweet loving and hard fucking did nothing to sweeten her disposition. I'd left her in the wee hours to help the men break camp thinking that I would give her a little more time to rest since I'd kept her up most of the night; but that didn't earn me any points either, instead I got a tongue lashing for making her appear tardy in front of her men. It seems her majesty the queen has decided to take ownership of her subjects at least, though she still wishes her king to the devil.

Now she's sitting atop my steed with her queenly carriage, stiff shoulders, back ramrod straight; this new pique is because I refused her her own mount; knowing her penchant for disobedience she'd probably try to head back in the opposite direction. I wasn't taking any chances; I'd already changed plans in my attempt to placate her, instead of the hard terrain that would take us home in another day or two I've opted instead to travel the countryside hoping the scenery might loosen her up. I remember that she loves things like that and was hoping it would have a positive affect on her.

This little boon was going to cost me at least one extra day of travel, a day I could hardly afford to spare, but I was willing to do anything short of giving up my kingdom to win her favor once more. It was a true testament to the tender feelings I bore my stubborn wife.

Climbing up behind her I wrapped my arms around her stiff frame; I could hear Jacob's laughter behind me as he jested with the men, no doubt sharing lurid tales. She looked around me and I saw her wave and smile at her little brother before facing forward again. I guess all the stiffness was saved for me because I could've sworn that not long ago I'd heard her conversing with some of my men, inquiring about their families. It surprised and elated me to know that she'd met some of the wives before, something I hadn't even known. Maybe if I'd paid more attention instead of looking after my kingdom in the day and saving our talks only for those few hours in the night I would've grown to learn my wife much better and wouldn't have been so easily led into accepting what I now know to be lies against her.

I squeezed her gently and kissed her temple knowing full well it would throw her off which it did. She stiffened even farther before relaxing back against me; up until now I'd saved my special touches for when we were making love, before when she was in our home, before I'd taken her, we'd shared a few tender kisses, now I was thinking it might be good to keep her off guard by taking a few liberties here and there since it appeared she couldn't resist my touch. I tested my theory by letting the tip of my thumb brush against the bottom of her full breast back and forth. Her body literally melted back against mine, giving me a splendid idea.

"When we're back home, one day I shall take you up on my horse and fuck you as we race across the east meadow." I made sure to let my lips brush her ear as I whispered the vulgarity in her ear. Her small frame shook and she made the sweetest sound as I pulled her back onto my hardening cock.

As the days wore on I felt her relaxing her guard more and more around me, she was very pleasant with the men and she spent a lot of time with Jacob when we weren't riding. Her laughter would ring out through the camp at whatever story he was telling her from his day spent riding with the soldiers; I was amazed that I'd never taken notice of how beautiful her laugh was before. Of course she saved her frowns for me but no matter how she turned her cold shoulder to me during the day the nights I owned her. I'd come to enjoy wrestling with her; it was a nice addition to our bed sport, it made the fucking somehow that much sweeter because no matter how she fought me in the end she always cried out under me her little hips rising to meet my thrusts.

We're a few short hours from home, the days spent together on the ride home has gained me just a small lessening of her ire but at least she wasn't hurling invectives at my head any longer. I've used the nights to my advantage, trying my hardest to breed her; I was no longer worried about her leaving me but the idea of her ripening with my child has taken root and is all I can think of now and I couldn't wait to make it so.

"We will be home soon my queen...no don't tense up, all will be well I assure you. As soon as we're properly settled I will get to the bottom of this, have no fear that anything like this will ever happen again."

"Humph, you best hope your bed warmer is nowhere in sight or she'll be missing a head."

I just rolled my eyes at her theatrics, I've told her time and again that the Denali wench is not my mistress but she's got it stuck in her head that I'm lying to her and refuses to take my word for it.

I used the thumb of the hand wrapped around her middle to tease the underside of her breast instead of answering her challenge. Her body softened against me for a second before she stiffened up again and elbowed me in the gut.

"Hahaha, I do so love you my little Isabella." I kissed her temple as she drew in her breath sharply; I wondered at her strange behavior until I realized what I'd let slip. Squeezing her gently I nipped her ear softly.

"It'll keep love." I didn't miss the look of confusion that crossed her face then, maybe I'd found the way to her heart after all though how she didn't know my feelings before now was a mystery. Why else does she think I came after her after all?

We stood atop the knoll looking down on our home, my men had already commenced the descent into the valley that led to the inner walls of the castle. My subjects had already started lining the paths in front of their homes and even the smithy had come out of his workshop at the sound of the bugle.

The watchman had alerted them to our return.

I wished that she was more relaxed but alas only time will erase that, hopefully it wouldn't take too long for her to shed her uneasiness, she'd been happy here once; I hoped to see that she was again.

With a slight squeeze to her waist I kept my head on her shoulder where it had been resting as we took in the beauty of our home down below. Part of my guard was still left behind with us and I know they were anxious to get moving so they could reunite with their women. Young Jacob was bright eyed as he sat atop his horse next to us; I'd told him how his life would be here, I will start his training to be a knight in the next few days. Only heaven knows what hell his sister was going to unleash upon my head for such an undertaking. She still believed him too young and tender for such things, I think her babying of him is a hindrance to his growth; I've no doubt we were going to have all out war when she found out.

"Are you ready to return home my queen?"

She slightly nodded her head, at least this time she acknowledged me, I've been either at the other end of her sharp tongue or a flying missile the last day and a half. My plan to fuck her into submission only worked as long as I was on top of her, under her or behind her; but when the loving was over it was back to a standoff. I've never known a more stubborn human being; she has softened just a little though since my declaration of love so that's going to be my new weapon I'd decided.

"Remember that I love you, nothing else matters for now; all else will be dealt with in due time."

She straightened her shoulders and adjusted herself in front of me causing my mount to fidget slightly before I started down. The cry and hue from the people was heart warming, many had loved their queen as she'd done much to gain their approval and I'm sure my mother had used her considerable influence with what had once been her father's people to help bring about this welcome for Isabella.

It was only as the children came forward that she showed some life.

"Let me down Edward."

My heart tripped for a beat, such a silly thing but it's the first time she's called me by my name in such a sweet way since I'd gone to retrieve her.

I alighted and reached up to lift her down, immediately she was surrounded by the little ones. She didn't seem to care that they touched her silk gown with their grubby hands but instead asked after their lessons and what they'd been up to in her absence. I'm ashamed to say I had no idea about this side of things, just how clueless had I been where she was concerned anyway?

I stood back and smiled as most of the women came forward to welcome her home, I had no idea some of them were as bold as they were either until I heard the potter's wife exclaim' husbands, gah, they're not much brighter than the ass in the field.' I had a feeling she was talking about me. Whatever, it made my wife laugh so it was good. There was a lot of 'I knew it was a lie lady Isabella' as she was surrounded. i chose to ignore that for now, there will be time enough to get to the bottom of things.

She looked around no doubt for Jacob but he had gone ahead with the men to get settled, the boy was excited to get started on his new life but of course he'd left the task of telling his sister just what he'd be doing up to me; he was looking forward to bedding down with the unmarried men in the soldier's quarters since he'd become fast friends with some of the younger ones.

"We must carry on my love."

"Yes my king."

It was the wind I think that carried it over the din of all the chatter but it stopped everyone in hearing distance. I searched out the culprit and wasn't too surprised to see the Denali wench near the wall with a sneer on her face. Her little entourage shrunk back in fear as I approached in anger, is this what my wife had dealt with before, had I been so blind, no wonder she hated me.

"What did you say?"

She clung back slightly but still showed pride before her following, it might prove to be her downfall.

"What your majesty what have I said that everyone here is now secretly thinking?"

"Repeat."

"I simply questioned your wisdom in returning her to our midst."

"Under what authority do you question my actions?"

"My brother..."

"Is nothing, I am king here and Isabella is my queen, my only queen, the only one this realm will ever have as long as I sit the throne, does your brother think to usurp me then?" I turned to my second in command.

"Bring him to me, I will settle this once and for all, for calling my wife a sullied whore I will contemplate your punishment, now be gone from my sight." Now she showed fear as well she should. I turned to Isabella then and reached out my hand, here, now in front of our people she could either accept what I was offering or rebuff me, it will decide what course our lives took after this day.

I released my uncertain breath as she placed her small hand in mine. We walked the rest of the way into the inner bailey to the sound of great applause.

I hid my disdain well while in the presence of others but as soon as we reached our inner sanctum I released the hold I had on my emotions. I'd only just realized right this moment after that latest episode how much I had wronged her. I accepted also total and complete blame; no one else had had the care of her young heart in their hands, only I. It was I she'd entrusted her life and her love to and I'd squandered them away like they were nothing. How could I ask her to forgive such a thing and yet I must. For the young burgeoning love, smothered before it could grow, I must.

She was in the midst of disrobing herself without the help of a maid when I approached. She hadn't made mention of the fact that I'd brought her to the king's chambers instead of her own private rooms; the ones she'd inhabited before. She would never sleep there again; all her nights were mine from now on, never again will I allow anything to come between us.

"My queen." She looked to me as I stood before her. Gazing upon her I took my time forming the words that I needed to give to her, I'm not such a brute that I don't know when I've been wrong, that I can't take low and beg her forgiveness. Hopefully her soft heart, the heart that had allowed her to take a young impaired youth under her wing when she too was just a mere lass would let her give me one more chance.

"What can I give to make up for what I've done, how do I make this right?"

She looked askance as if she had no idea of what I spoke, but I saw understanding dawn as her eyes cleared and she looked at me fully.

"All I ask is that in the future you speak with me before taking another's word against mine."

"Done." That was rather easy but I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

That night the halls were joyous as my people welcomed their queen home again. There was much ribaldry as the men were deep into their cups. The bard recited poems to her beauty, the jongleurs entertained her and I sat back and reveled in her smiles. How had I missed this before, how had I not seen how perfect she was? I ignored the raucous laugher and suggestive remarks of my men as I picked her up from her seat at table.

"Edward whatever are you about?"

"I need you, please don't deny me, I think I will die if I don't have you." I didn't force her but waited for her answer holding her clutched tightly against my chest. When she smiled it was all the encouragement I needed and I sure didn't need the suggestive directions being thrown our way. Her blush was becoming as she hid her face in my neck. I'll have to remind my men to watch their tongues in the presence of my queen.

Are we at war?

That was my first thought when I heard the clashing of steel in the dead of night; but no, it couldn't be, I would've been awakened by the watchmen's warning. Lying there for the first few seconds I tried to get my bearings about me. I'd just spent the most pleasant night making sweet passionate love to Isabella. She'd sapped my energies for sure to the point I didn't remember falling asleep.

Reaching my hand out my blood ran cold when I realized she wasn't in bed next to me. I jumped from the confines of my bed and was hurrying into my clothes just as my door was thrust open and young Jacob came stumbling in.

"Hurry Edward." Those were his only words which did nothing to lessen the anxiety creeping up my neck.

"What's going on Jacob where's your sister?"

"Just hurry you'll see."

We made it out into the courtyard in time to see a shrouded figure wielding a sword against...Tanya Denali?

What...

All that could be heard was the ringing of steel as a dozen or so of my men stood around as if on guard. I approached my first in command who I had yet to take to task for sending the Denali wench to impart the news of my renouncement to my wife; that will have to come later however as I needed to know what in the living hell was going on here. My heart had already stopped beating as there was no way for me to interfere, if I called out it might cause her to falter and that could prove fatal. The Denalis were known for their swordsmanship and as far as I know Isabella's prowess consisted of bouts with Jacob.

"Emmett, what goes here?"

If he noticed the threat of death in my tone he didn't let on.

"My queen sought retribution for a wrong I did her, that day I had no sense that the she witch would use my ignorance to cause more harm, I just found the task unpalatable and sought to escape it, for that I am sorely sorry your majesty."

"We'll deal with your cowardice later right now can you please tell me why I shouldn't run you thorough with my sword for allowing this?"

"She asked it of me, I could do no less..."

"I am your king, and once your friend..."

"It was for my king and my friend that I did this, she needed to do this and I needed to make up for my part in her hurt, you can't tell me you haven't been on the same path my friend."

"That's entirely different, I would not have put her in danger."

"Look you at her, does she seem in any danger, I think not, I think the Denali witch should prepare to meet her maker."

I turned my attention to the fighting where Isabella's head covering had come undone and her glorious hair blew in the wind as she swung...my sword...but the damn thing was too heavy for her. My fear was renewed at the knowledge.

It was then I noticed that my men were taking bets which didn't seem to be going too well since they all wanted to bet on their queen, this was madness.

"If she's hurt in any way I will take it out of all your hides." That seemed to cool their ardor for a second at least until they turned back to the fighting and the haggling started up again.

I watched from the sidelines deciding the best course of action if things became dire, I sought an opening that would allow me to get to her without getting her killed, I had no doubt that the Denali wench would use any distraction to strike, there was no honor in that one.

"What think you Jacob?"

He'd been at my side throughout.

"She's good but Bella is better, she will win have no fear."

"And you're certain of this?"

"Did I tell you that her father the king saw her trained by the best; they came from all over for the honor. What you've seen of her sparring with me is but child's play, I daresay she'd give you a run for your money." He had the nerve to laugh at his absurdity.

"If she gets herself hurt I'll kill her."

"That makes perfect sense to me." He grinned and sidestepped as I cuffed his ear playfully.

I held my breath as I watched the two women go at each other in the makeshift circle. Isabella was shorter and thinner yes, but I saw some of what Jacob spoke of in her skill. The way she wielded her weapon with precision and concentration, she seemed determined as she aimed time and again...

"Emmett tell me, is my wife, your queen in a fight to the death?"

My bowels weakened before he answered as I saw the truth of my words in his reaction.

"I didn't know that's what she intended until it was too late, that's why we're all here, to see that she doesn't die."

"How will you prevent it you fool?"

"Look there."

He pointed to the wall a little ways away where a lone figure could be seen, bow and arrow at the ready.

"Does my wife know he's there?"

"No, she thinks that we'll accept the outcome whatever that is."

"His orders?"

"If it looks like the Denali witch is going in for the kill shoot her through her black heart."

"I repeat; why shouldn't I just kill you now and be done with it?"

"Because you know it's the only way, this way your wife gets the satisfaction she seeks, her people get to learn of her honor in defending her good name, and she gets to exact vengeance on her enemy."

"All good points but I'm still going to take you to task for allowing your queen to put herself in danger."

"As you wish."

The clashing of swords never abated as we held this discourse, both women seemed equally determined to end the other and when my wife was thrown to the ground I moved forward intent on interfering after all. She used her feet against her opponent's chest to push her back as she stood once more. I saw the intent as she took her stance, legs braced apart, sword held above her head and no expression on her beautiful face and I knew. The worry went away as if by magical hands, instead I couldn't wait for the fighting to be over so I could take her back to my bed.

There was a collective holding of breaths as Denali screamed her frustration and charged.

Isabella did not make a sound, neither did she move; the other woman couldn't check her momentum in time and so was not able to stop the blow to her chest that sent her to her knees.

Her head flew through the air and landed feet away as the men took up a cheer.

Somehow the villagers had been alerted as they could be heard coming up the hill some of them already reaching the scene. There were whispers of 'it's our queen' being passed around as I sought to get my legs to move so I could go to her.

When I finally reached her side I looked into her eyes before lifting her into the protection of my arms.

"That was well done my queen but if you should ever put what's mine in danger again I will tan your arse."

Her sweet laughter rang out as the crowd cheered.

Things were in an uproar after the queen's beheading of her nemesis, the council thought to question her but I forestalled that, I'm no figure head. The kingdom is mine the council serves a purpose yes but I have the final say. Let them govern something else; I'm well aware of their displeasure with this stance and that's why I've chosen to dismantle them, get rid of the old guard and let the people choose who they trusted to look our for their best interests.

Emmett has been trying his best to make up for his foolery and since Isabella has forgiven his slip of common sense I'm learning to as well. This time around things are completely different; when I'm not tending to the affairs of my kingdom or training with my men I can be found in my wife's solarium where after shooing her ladies in waiting away I usually violate her on the soft silk cushions strewn on the floor. At least that's what she called it, I chose to look at it as part of my campaign to breed my queen.

"What's the matter love?"

"I don't know, I feel..."

I checked her temperature with a cool hand to her forehead, she was cool to the touch so no fever but she did look a little green.

"Was I too rough just then?"

Bollocks, sometimes early in the morning when I had my first taste of her for the day I got just a little carried away. Who could blame me though she was so...everything. With some of her anger gone though she'd yet to forgive me, she was relaxed and open and so fucking sweet it was hard not to tumble her every chance I got.

"No you weren't too rough, I'm just sore from all that riding yesterday."

"Me or the horse?" I grinned down at her.

I'd held true to my word and taken her atop my horse; I was been coming from the training filed where I'd been teaching young Jacob a new trick to offset any enemy who sought to prey on his weakness. Sweaty and worn I'd thought to freshen up in the stream since the day was so warm before searching her out maybe for a quiet afternoon spent relaxing with a good read.

The sight of her crossing the yard in her tight fitting gown of blue silk had stirred my manhood which was no surprise, I stayed hard around her these days.

I'd ridden right up to her, lifted her screaming form before me atop my mount and taken off across the drawbridge, past the guard and out into the open fields.

My hands were on her beautiful breasts before we were well out of sight of the castle walls.

"Edward what are you doing?"

I didn't miss the laughter in her voice.

"Hold the reigns my queen less we both topple over."

She grabbed the reigns as I tore her bodice open exposing her magnificent tits to the elements. With my hands full of her I nibbled her neck while kneading her flesh in my callused hands.

"I'm going to fuck you on my horse."

Her body trembled at my words; it was a delight to me how much she loved fucking, no shrinking violet my girl, she got into the act with full gusto. When last the priest had given a sermon on a woman's place in the marriage bed and the fact that she was not supposed to enjoy the sins of the flesh, my wife had rolled her eyes at me making it almost impossible for me not to laugh out loud. Later, well actually ten minutes after the sermon had come to a close she'd cornered me in our rooms and ridden me like a demon out of hell. She'd laughed as she'd slid off of my poor sated body and said 'take that.' I guess she'd been referring to the priest.

Then yesterday weeks later atop my horse I'd let one of my hands slide down her body to her heat, even through the silk of her gown I could feel her wetness.

"Where's your underclothing wench?"

"It's too hot." She tilted her neck back and thrust her nipples into my palms.

The thought of her so scandalously clad almost had me spilling my seed then and there but I had enough control to lift her slightly, release my cock and sit her down on me.

I kicked the horse into motion with my heels, the cadence pushing me deeper up into her body. Her sweet cries rang out through the air as I marked her neck and mauled her sweet tits. It hadn't been enough to fuck her with just the motion of the horse so I'd taken her to the ground and in the midst of the windflowers and sweet grass with her legs up to her ears I'd plowed her until we were both crying to the skies above.

Now we're about to roll out of bed to start the day after yet another morning spent in sweet surcease. I'd eaten her sweet cunny until she'd begged and pleaded with me to give her my cock. Those lewd words on her sweet tongue never ceased to drive me over the brink and that's how we ended up with her bent over before me, her hair wrapped tightly around my wrist as I fucked her hard and thoroughly. Ergo the question of had I been too rough.

"Both." She stretched a little and winced before dashing from the bed and heading for the chamber pot. It was only after she'd emptied the contents of her stomach that I realized what was going on.

Looks like I'd bred the queen.

The End


End file.
